


Giving Back to You - Wattpad

by Mastermind2K16



Series: The FlashIcia Series [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastermind2K16/pseuds/Mastermind2K16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a normal girl. People bullied her every day until he came into her life that day. 5 years later, she is being bullied once again and he saves her. What happens after that?<br/>(FlashIcia, oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Back to You - Wattpad

 

It was a normal Sunday for Alicia Davis as she was sitting by her window pane, slowly looking at the world around her. She thought that the world around her was peaceful and quiet, but it really was economics, jobs and teenagers acting all crazy.

-

As soon as Alicia walked inside school that Monday morning, she basically ignored anybody as she walked straight to her locker. "Honestly, what are these people doing here if all they do is slack off?" She thought, sighing to herself. She then opened her locker and jumped back. "What the heck is that?!"

"Hello, runt." Madison Trump was the school's popular bully and also the rich girl. "What are you doing now?" She slams her into the locker.

"What does it look like I'm doing, trash?" She smirked.

"Excuse me, you little weakling?!" She got angry, calling 4 of her friends over to where she is.

Alicia scoffed. "Shut up." She chuckled.

Madison grabs Alicia by her hair and kicks her in the stomach.

Alicia yelped in pain. "You little..." She smirked a bit.

Madison throws the girl into the wall, panting. "Say something else, brat."

Alicia hit the wall head first and landed on her side. She then looked up at Madison. "Something else." She grinned.

"You little-" Madison growled before she looked at a boy from the corner of her eye."Just what on Earth do you think you're doing?"  The boy asked.

"We are bullying this poor girl. Why?" Madison replied, pointing to a beaten-up Alicia.

"I do believe that's my friend you so rudely called a 'poor girl'."  He seemed rather calm about this whole ordeal.

"Pfft, that's your friend?" She laughed.

"I could say the same thing about a friend of yours, and I doubt you'd like it."

"Excuse me?" She leaned back in astonishment. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, leave her alone.  At once."  Was his response.  Still calm, but his voice tone had a stern sound to it.

"Why would we do that?" She scoffs.

"Do you really want to find the answer to that question?"  He asked.  "I'd advise not to go after it."

"Answer the freaking question or we hurt her again."

He sighed.  "Violence, my acquaintance.  That's the answer."

"Good. Goodbye." Madison and her friends walked away from the scene, scaring everybody while they walked past.

He said nothing as they walked away.

Alicia looked at the boy, weakly getting up. "T-Thanks.."

"They're lucky I had self-control."  He helped her up.

Alicia nodded and blushed. "I-I see."

He then put a hand on her shoulder.  "You sure you don't need me to help you to the nurse's office?"

"You can.." Alicia replied. "This boy is nice to me....but I'm nervous."

"Very well then."  He smiled, helping her there.

"What's your name?" She asked, blushing madly.

He thought about how to answer that before responding with, "Name's Casey."

"Nice to meet you, Casey. I-I'm Alicia." She smiled a bit.

"No need to be nervous around me, Alicia.  I promise you, you'll be safe around me."

"I'll try..."

He was thinking about things as he was taking Alicia to the nurse's office.  "I wonder why that girl was bullying Alicia...probably because she's bored?"

The nurse was sitting in her office, checking records and tidying her office up.

"Um, excuse me?"  Casey asked the nurse.  "Got someone who could use a little first aid."

"Oh, hello." The nurse said. "What's the name?"

"Alicia."  He answered, then explained what he saw of the encounter Alicia had earlier.

"This is the 10th time this week....." She said, grabbing her first aid kit.

"!0th time, you say?"  Casey inquired.

"Yes. Every time she gets hurt, I tried to tell her sibling....."

"I'll leave her in your care for now.  In the meantime, I'll be on my way to class."

"Where is she?"

Alicia sat down in front of the nurse. "My sister?"

"Yes." She starts to take care of her injuries.

Alicia sighed. "I don't know where she is."

"Does she attend school with you?"

"No." Alicia winced as her eye was throbbing in pain. "She goes to another school somewhere...."

"Aw, you poor thing. Do you and your sister write each other letters?"

Alicia shook her head. "We just talk on the phone."

"Oh, must be tough being separated?" She finished fixing her injuries.

"Not really." Alicia replied, getting up and pulling out her phone. "Thanks." She then walked into the hallway, putting her earbuds in and started listening to Set It Off's 'Partners In Crime'. "Glad that's over with." She thought, walking down the hallway to her class and fixing her glasses.

-

5 years later, Casey is now in the 9th grade and Alicia in the 10th grade.

Alicia sighed. "I can't believe I actually made it in high school.." She said as she walked inside the school and then saw her worst nightmare - Madison."Well, look who is finally in high school." Madison walked over to her.

Alicia slowly started backing away. "W-What do you want?"

"Bully you - that's what."

Alicia shook her head, running past Madison and up the stairs.

"That's it!" Madison yelled, following Alicia. "Come back here, Davis! I'm not done with you!"

Alicia was still running.

Madison kept on chasing her faster. "Davis!"

Alicia finally headed to her safe haven - the roof. She then ran to the railing, out of breath.

Madison smirked and laughed. "You know I don't go away that easily, brat?" She said, walking towards Alicia and grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. "Answer me." She then threw her on the ground, stomping on her back.

Alicia screamed in pain, her glasses coming off her face. "C-Casey..... where are you?" She thought, tears rolling down her face as she started to cough up blood.

Lo and behold, Casey was walking down the hallway when he came upon the scene.

Madison kept on laughing and stomping on Alicia.

Casey saw the scene, and grumbling under his breath, stormed over to Madison.

"What do you want now, twerp?" She said.

He grabbed her by the shirt collar.  "I warned you.  I warned you, I warned you, I warned you."

"Trying to act tough now, huh?"

He frowned, glaring into her eyes.  "You don't know the half of it."

"Why defend her? If she can't fight herself." She smirked,

He said nothing, and then belted her in the stomach with a hard left.

Madison yelled in pain. "Ow!" She growls.

"I'm doing this because I feel that it's right."  Casey responded.

"You l-little-" Madison coughs.

"Did I hit you too hard?"  He wondered.  "Probably shouldn't have aimed at the abdomen..."

"You will pay for this!" She screams, getting up and walking away.

He shook his head.  "I don't know why I had to be violent there..."

"Y-You wanted to protect me....right?" Alicia weakly said.

"Yeah...I suppose I did, Alicia."  He agreed.

She nodded and slowly got up. "Thanks."

He put an arm around her shoulder.  "Think nothing of it Alicia."

"I won't.." She muttered, wiping her eyes. "I can't stand being bullied all the time."

"And I can't stand watching people being bullied all the time."  He agreed.

She sighs, wiping her eyes again.

"But why did she threaten me?"  He wondered as well.

"I don't know... Madison, along with the world, is cruel."

"There are a lot of cruel people in the world.  That much is fact."

Alicia looked at him.

"I'm just fearing they're going to retaliate soon."

"Retaliate, my foot." She growled, looking up. "When will people learn that karma is a devilish mistress?"

"The second she decides to smack them across the face."

"Or the moment she pierces their heart."

"Exactly.  Madison will get hers eventually."

She looked at him again, blushing. "I think I might be falling in love with him.." She thought.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?"  Casey offered.

Alicia blushed. "Y-Yes.." She stuttered.

And so, Casey walked Alicia to class.

"Um, may I do something real quick?" She asked, her blush fading.

"I suppose you can."  He answered.

Alicia looked at him and right there and then, pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss took Casey by surprise really.

She pulled away. "I-I'm sorry, Casey.." She blushed.

"No, no, it's fine."

Alicia chuckled a bit. "Mind if I confess something to you?"

"Go on ahead.  I don't see the trouble."

Alicia sighed. "Alright, 5 years ago, when I first saw you stand up for me against Madison - it hit me. I had a crush on you. Every day for those five years up until now, I've been thinking about you. Your style, your grace."

"Five years?"  He thought.  "It's only felt like one year to me."

"Whatever." She replied. "Anyway, I have something I need to say to you....." She blushed.

"And that would be?"  Casey inquired.

"I l-love you."

He nodded, then said, "I feel the same way."

"You love me?" She asked.

All Casey had to do was nod.

Alicia smiled and hugged him. "Yay."He let her hug him.  He didn't say much to that however, all he just did was have a smile.

"So then...." She grinned.

"What now?"

"Shall we go to class..bae?" She winked.

"Why not?"  He chuckled.

She grinned and pecked his cheek. "Love you."

And so, the twosome walked to class.


End file.
